


Of your covering, with which you cover yourself

by summoninglupine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Sex, Touching, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Alone in the sparse expanse of her personal quarters, Padmé Amidala watches her bodyguard sleep, and feels something akin to jealousy, something akin to yearning.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Of your covering, with which you cover yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



You must learn a lot when you are living someone else’s life, she thought, feeling the warmth of sunlight upon her back through the crack in the open curtains, the closeness of the other girl, a year or two younger than her, in the large bed in the sparse room. Eyes clouded by sleep, her dark hair swept back from her forehead, and yet even without the conceit of makeup, they looked so alike that they might have been sisters. 

In her stomach, Padmé Amidala Naberrie felt a strange nervousness, a strange sense of anxiety. Despite herself, she reached out, feeling Sabé’s warm skin beneath the touch of her fingers, a reminder of the world outside of herself, the world beyond all the concerns that even in those quiet moments still crowded her mind.

At her touch, the other girl—her decoy, her protection, her loyal bodyguard—stirred but did not wake. So alike, the older girl thought, and once more, wondered what Sabé felt, spending so much of her life being another girl’s shadow.

It was not that she did not appreciate it, not that she did not yearn for Sabé’s companionship. And yet, for every night she spent alone with her bodyguard, a closeness that had developed in childhood and blossomed in adolescence, Padmé knew that there was at least one occasion in which she had slept with Anakin, the cost of maintaining the illusion, she had said dismissively when challenged.

She wasn’t sure what had upset her more, that Sabé had not told her immediately, or that Anakin, even unknowingly, had taken something that was hers, that was specifically _for her_.

It was wrong to think of her handmaiden as a possession, this was the way hateful men dwelt on things, and yet such was the manner in which Sabé had been introduced to her during childhood, her father standing stern in the warmth of the gardens, the summer sun above his head. 

This is yours, he had said in his sonorous voice, pushing the strange child forward, her head bowed. She is to be your insurance, he had said.

And indeed, insurance she had been. Without Sabé, she might never have escaped the Trade Federation’s annexation of Naboo; without Sabé, the whole planet might now be in the clutches of their enemies, and she might have been executed as a political prisoner.

This strange mix of resentment and adoration, this curious yearning, this spiteful need. She wanted Sabé to be hers alone, her shadow, her servant, and yet she herself could not relinquish her claim to others, to the life she had been born into, she life she had been groomed for.

But there were moments like these, she thought, with a sudden flutter of the heart, moment like these in which they were alone, the girl and her shadow, and, as such, they could be as one.

Giggling mischievously, she moved her hand between the silk sheets, gently alighting upon the warmth between Sabé’s legs.

Slowly, yet not begrudgingly, the other girl stirred into wakefulness.


End file.
